Gossip
by crazy one
Summary: Duo Maxwell gets married. Now the whole office wants to know who to. Warning: yaoi, soap opera-ish, and short


Disclaimer: well, I obviously don't own them and I promise, I will never make any money off of this, I couldn't let myself…

AN: i have no idea why i'm posting this. *bangs head against desk* it's short and stupid and far too much like a soap opera. i don't even like it, just hoping that someone can get a good laugh out of it. but, ^_^ lookie! i have another fic up! ^_^

Warning: shonen-ai, ya know, boys kissing boys. As stated before, short and soap opera-ish.

Gossip

By crazy one

            Word was spreading fast and soon the whole office knew; Duo Maxwell, new transferee of a month and ex-Gundam pilot, had a wedding ring. Whenever he was asked about it, Maxwell would get this odd look in his eyes and a funny smile that only belonged to those newlyweds that are truly infatuated with their partner get. He would then excuse himself and promise to be right back. These disappearances led to the rumor that he was married to someone in the building, but it was just a rumor. There was absolutely no concrete knowledge on Maxwell's marriage. There were quite a few attempts to weasel it out of Heero Yuy, who had been with this branch of the Preventers for over a year, regrettably for the gossip Yuy was just as tightlipped as usual and would simply sigh and walk away when questioned. Margaret Wise prided herself on knowing everything that happened in her office building and she was going to try and take another shot at the impenetrable Yuy-shell.

            "Hey Heero! How's the hand?"

            He looked at her as if contemplating whether or not she would just go away. His eyes fell to the massive bandage the doctor had made of his left hand. "I've had worse."

            "Not many people could say that about a knife through the hand. Then again, you're not most people. You've saved the world, what, twice now? Should we call you Savior or just Gallant Hero?" She laughed, not noticing the dead silence from Yuy. "Anyways, what I really want to know is who Duo is married to. No one in the office can figure it out. You're his partner and you're friends from the war, so I think you know! Come on Heero, share the wealth. You don't want me to lose the bet the office is running, do you? Tell me how long he's been hitched and I'll let you have part of the pot." For her efforts Margaret got a long hard glare. Frozen to the spot, she was relieved when Yuy continued on his way. Heero smirked to himself, there was something to be said for being an ex-Gundam pilot.

~

AN: i kinda stopped writing this around here and i didn't really have that high of an interest in it. BUT IT WOULDN'T LEAVE ME ALONE! so here it is.

~

            A week passed and Heero's bandages were removed, but more importantly, the office crowd still did not know whom Duo had married.

            "I'm positive it's someone in the building." Margaret told Raix. "Louis down in copying told me that Duo went to the bathroom and came back with a hickie. So it _has_ to be an employee, if they were able to get in." She was about to continue when she heard an odd noise come from the break room they were headed for. It was not just any random noise but rather a voice, Maxwell's voice. She immediately began eavesdropping.

            Duo had walked into the break room intent on a cup of coffee to sooth his addiction. Alas, this was not to be, as he was quickly pinned up against the door and his neck attacked. "What the?" Light kisses trailed up his jaw headed for his lips. "Oh, hi. I take it you missed me?" He was answered with a kiss. Unfortunately for the poor couple, Duo's breathless words had made it through the door to Margaret's waiting ear. She went about her scared duty and swiftly informed the entire office that the newlyweds were trapped in break room 4B. After a sizable mob had gathered, Margaret popped open the door.

            What they saw caused exclamations of shock. For there was Heero Yuy; with his left hand buried in Duo's hair, his right hand leveling a gun directly at the hallway, and his lips bruised with kisses. Duo stood facing their audience; his right hand casually resting on Heero's hip and his left putting away the gun he had drawn. He stretched his swollen lips into a smile and waved. Heero rolled his eyes and disentangled himself from Duo.

            Raix broke out of the worst of his shock and exclaimed, "Heero! How could you? Duo's married!"

            "I should hope he is." Heero replied calmly.

            "But then… how could you do that to him?"

            At this point Duo smiled and lifted Heero's left hand. Everyone stared as the ring adorning it caught the light. "Because he married me."

~

AN: giggle. well there it is. over, done, i'm never touching it again. unless someone tells me i have a horrible mistake and then i might correct it… so, um… anyway, remember to never trust anything that won't leave you alone at three in the morning. ^_^ hope you enjoyed the fic, thank you for reading!


End file.
